Czy Atleta ze Zwyczajnego Serialu miał kryminalną przeszłość?
Czy Atleta ze Zwyczajnego Serialu miał kryminalną przeszłość? Atleta ma za sobą tajemnicze i niewyjaśnione losy. Nie wiadomo czym się w rzeczywistości zajmował. Mieszka i pracuje w parku miejskim. Dlaczego zajmuje się tak błahym zajęciem? Już w szkole był tak zwanym samcem alfa i miał nawet własny samochód. Jako nastolatek został kulturystą, więc czemu nie został sławnym sportowcem? Co mogło sprawić taki nagły zwrot akcji w jego życiu? Obecnie mieszka w przyczepie. Nie dba o swoje miejsce zamieszkania które zostało uznane przez inspektora zdrowia jako niezdatne do życia, ani o własny samochód (który jest o gorszym stanie niż ten, jaki miał w młodości) Jeśli więc jest on poszukiwany przez swoich wrogów z przeszłości, zawsze może opuścić swoje miejsce pobytu, a następnie zniszczyć wykryty pojazd. W jednym odcinku wystąpiła nawet walka z gangiem. Pokazano także w kreskówce, że Atleta potrafi kraść samochody (odc. Night Owl) gdyż odpalił pojazd łącząc kable. Ponadto ma on zmysł walki, potrafi się bić i samemu wytrzymać spore obrażenia oraz brawurowo prowadzi wszelkie pojazdy. Atleta wszędzie ma kontakty. Spotykając dowolny problem stwierdza, że zna kogoś kto może pomóc. Zna zarówno funkcjonariuszy policji (odc. My Mom), jak i groźnych przestępców, których sam się boi jak np. Hektor produkujący nielegalnie chili. Mógł poznać te osoby w czasie gangsterki, lub w więzieniu. (Np. Ten policjant brał koperty itp.) Oprócz ludzi, zna także samą śmierć, o którego mógł się otrzeć wielokrotnie w czasie życia poza prawem. Gdy potrzebował pewnej pomocy od ducha Dziesiątki, bez problemu wyciągnął go z więzienia. Następnie załatwił mu pracę w policji gdzie pracuje od odcinka "gut model" i w odcinku "every meat burritos" dalej zajmuje tam stanowisko funkcjonariusza. (i wypożycza bohaterom skonfiskowany samochód, mówiąc, że nikt nie zauważy, że zniknął) Kolejnym argumentem jest to, że ukrywa swoje prawdziwe imię brzmiące Mitch Sorrenstein (które zdradził w odc. Muscle Woman) pod pseudonimem Atleta i mało osób wie jak on się naprawdę nazywa. Atleta jest niezrównoważony psychicznie i bardzo łatwo wyprowadzić go z równowagi zwykłym żartem. Z łatwością przychodzi mu wzięcie udziału w bójce jak i w każdym innym akcie agresji. Wielokrotnie jego reakcje są przesadzone. Te kiedy wpada w furię jak i te gdy krzyczy piskliwym głosem gdy się boi. Gdy Mordechaj i Rigby zwrócili mu uwagę na bezsens jego żartów, ten przygotował cały plan zemsty na nich. Zawsze uważa, że jest bezkarny i nie zwraca uwagi na odpowiedzialność co jest pozostałością po czasach, gdy wciąż łamał prawo. Wie jak sprawić, by inni się go bali. W pewnym momencie życia zmienił się i zaczął żyć normalnym życiem. Mogło to nastąpić z jego własnej wewnętrznej przemiany i zerwał z życiem w półświatku, lub po prostu stało się to po jego możliwym pobycie w więzieniu, gdzie trafił za swoje nieobliczalne czyny. Mimo swej osobistej zmiany nie mógł się pozbyć problemów psychicznych bez profesjonalnej pomocy. W trakcie tej przemiany stracił jednak pewność siebie i spadła jego samoocena, więc roztył się, przestał dbać o to w co się ubiera, stał się niechlujem, choć wciąż posiada ogromną siłę i spożywa sterydy oraz potrafi dopiąć swego, gdy sytuacja tego wymaga. Wybrał pracę do której niepotrzebne były żadne kwalifikacje, a jako wybrankę serca wybrał mało atrakcyjną Starlę, dzięki której jednak się zmienia na lepsze. Udało mu się ukryć swoją przeszłość i prawdziwe imię przed swoim pracodawcą i przyjaciółmi. Większość czasu sprawia wrażenie cwaniaka, który jest nad wyraz dziecinny i stara się być inną, nową osobą chociażby przez opowiadanie żartów, co mu niestety nie wychodzi. Jest wredny i życzy innym porażki obwiniając ich tak naprawdę za swoją przykrą przeszłość. Powyższe fakty udowadniają, że Mitch Sorrenstein ukrywa się przed światem i stara się żyć nowym życiem zmieniając swój wizerunek o 180 stopni. Atleta wspomina w odcinku The End of Muscle Man, że "Nigdy więcej, żadnych petard domowej roboty". Oznacza to ładunki wybuchowe, które produkował dla gangów i organizacji terrorystycznych. Wtedy zaręcza się Starli i definitywnie kończy z przestępczością. Pozdrawiam Norbert K. Kategoria:Telewizja Kategoria:Teorie dla Fuzionka Kategoria:Bajki Kategoria:Kreskówki Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Serial Kategoria:Teorie Potwierdzone Kategoria:Filmy Animowane Kategoria:Zwyczajny serial